Adventures In A Mysterious High School
by REDACTED9999999
Summary: Sonic was in a motel room, and now he's in boarding school. High School to be exact. Turns out his friends are there too. Now with his existing friends and some new ones, he must find a way to get out so he can continue foiling the plans of Dr. Eggman. Rated T for upcoming language. Also on tumblr. ON HIATUS. Unknown stopping time and may be deleted.


**AN: I do not own any of the copyrighted material used in this story. These belong to their respective owners.**

**Quick thing: I haven't been to high school so don't expect me to get things right about it. Suggest plot points or correct me on things I don't get right. **

CHAPTER 1

The Right man...

Sonic the Hedgehog.

Where to begin...

He was the planet Mobius' main defense against Dr. Robotnik (or Eggman, if you want to be insulting to the man), a mad man who could build massive armies of robots and take over the world if there was nothing stopping him. Sonic had no definite home, fitting the definition of a nomad. He mostly traveled, Robotnik following. Recently, he had little money (rings), and was not accompanied by his two tailed fox "brother" Tails. So sonic went to some motel, very shady in a way.

"Hello there sir. Is there anything I can do for you?" the young woman at the desk said.

"I'd like a room, and I've managed to get some change. Also, shouldn't you be freaking out by now? After all, I am Sonic the Hedgehog." he replied, getting rings out from that place where he stores his rings.

"This." The lady turned to an old TV and inserted a different tape in the VCR built into it. The tape then showed Sonic talking to someone off screen in low- quality sound and in grainy quality. It was that interview that Sonic had done about 5 days ago. She proceeded to fast forward the tape to an answer.

On the tape, he had said, "I don't like being treated the way a celebrity is, I'm apparently soooooo special for being alive. I'm addressing those fangirls who don't understand that what I do is important. I save your lives from a man who may take away the music you're listening to or those posters of me in your rooms. Or you could be dead. Just be grateful for that."

The lady at the desk turned off the TV and went to answer a phone call. Sonic settled into the room and turned on the TV to find something to watch before going to bed. He could swear there were bugs crawling under his bed. Clearly this could. Nothing interesting was on TV so he went to sleep (or tried, after all he could feel things crawling under him, tickling his fur). Little did he know what was to happen. The events where he would disappear of the face of the planet...

_Some room, 9:23 AM, 8-27-12_

"_I already fixed it, and YOU are not coming back!"_

"_Change of plans, hold onto me tighter! Squeeze me! Tighter! Tighter!" The metallic ball with the sky blue optic screamed before a mechanical claw came out of a hole leading into a building underground, and smacked him straight into space, after all, the lady was on the moon._

"_Grab me, grab me, grab meeeeeeeeeeee!" he screamed, flying into the vast void._

Sonic woke up gasping. Another one of those dreams he had happened. These dreams were like lucid dreams, except that Sonic had no control over the dreams detailed many stories of evil computers killing scientists in a laboratory and a test subject killing the computer, a plumber who in a mushroomland killing a dragon, technicolor ponies learning the literal magic of friendship, transforming aliens disguised as vehicles who fought a war, and a star baby thing with stretchy arms that saved the universe from an evil creature. After gathering what he could from the dream, Sonic noticed something.

Where he was at was not the run down motel room. The bed was a bunk bed with the person at the top snoring very loudly, the walls were beige in color compared to the peeling wallpaper in the motel, There was a nightstand with an alarm clock and some glasses, possibly belonging to the person sleeping upstairs. He swore he was dreaming still. But he could still see clearly, and his senses were not muted. He thought that he could just fall back asleep and wake up in that motel. Before he could fall asleep again, an alarm clock rang, startling him and the person above him. "Man, I wonder what my new roommate is like." said the person above him. _Weird. _Sonic thought, _Why would he say roommate? This may have something to do with where I'm located._

Sonic the came to the conclusion that he was in high school. A boarding one at that.


End file.
